Happy madge fun time/Job
Jobs are unlocked throughout the game. The party will start with three initial jobs and gain more as time goes on. *Only a select variety. Archetypes Three jobs obtained at the beginning of the game, Red Mage is an Aether Job and Hunter and Monk are Combattant Jobs when the system is unlocked. Aether Job Primarily... magical. Aether Jobs gain a bonus to Force Mastery. Combattant Job boom boom pow she got dat muscle doooeee. They gain a bonus to Courage Mastery Specialist Job Anything that isnt the above, they gain a bonus to Joy Mastery. Combat Skillsets Mixed Mag Can use the basic low-level spells of all Links. White Mag Uses all the Medical Links. African American Mag Uses the basic spells of the Water, Fire, Ice, Thunder, Wind, Holy and Shadow Links. Green Mag Status Magic from any Link plus more. Memory Uses a spell previously learned with Scan. Vision Can use any spell from any Link, but has highest execution times in the game, the same for any spell. Cosmic Mag Uses something Links. Aquify Uses complete Water Link, along with some other exclusive spells. Dark Arts Uses complete Shadow and Ice Links as well as some other spells(?). Invoke Uses Invocation magic. Terrain Performs an action based on the terrain the Geomancer is on top of. Commune Uses complete Thunder, Fire and Wind links. Sagacity Uses complete Holy and Water Links, aswell as some other spells(?). Cripple Sword strikes that debilitate the enemy, costs MP from any Link. Construct Builds a turret or some sort of other structure that does something. Transfuse Strikes that steal various stats from enemies. Bushido Powerful strikes with high execution times that can also inflict statuses. Mecha Blade Various strikes that have higher execution times depending on the strength of the skill. Internal counter that must cool down otherwise the Knight takes damage from the overheating gear. Emblazon Uses Links from any element to imbue blade to deal increased elemental damage. Chain Acrobatic swordplay, continuous hits deal increased damage. Bullet Various elemental strikes. Combine Combines any two disposable items into food that can be used on the party for buffs, HP, MP or anything beneficial. Mix Combines any two disposable items into a new item that can harm enemies or support allies and everything in between. Entourage Summons a mercenary that does something.(???) Enervate Debilitating skillset, does what green mag doesn't. Hype Support skillset, uses Medical Links as a resource but has a different spellset. Combat Abilities Stoneguard Reduces damage taken and movement for a short time. Focus Delivers a regular attack that has an increased execution time but deals extra damage. Aim Delivers an attack with 255% accuracy. Rapid Fire Attacks 4 times, targeting random nearby enemies, but has reduced accuracy. Pray Very long execution time, but restores some HP and a little bit of MP to entire allied party. Concentrate Increases the damage of the next spell. Suppress Attempts to completely disable an enemy, but must be channelled to maintain and rate of success diminishes as it continues. Scan Reveals an enemy's HP, MP, and susceptibility to various status effects and Teleport Warps to a targeted point anywhere on the battlefield after a short delay. Dial Slightly increases an ally's action speed or reduces an enemy's, stacks with additional uses. Chaos Enters a berserk state for some time, casting random spells from random Links on all enemies regardless of position, but beneficial spells will always target the allied team and detrimental spells always target the enemy team. Infuriate Infuriates an ally, increasing their damage dealt, can be self-cast. Control Water Creatures Attempts to take control of a water-elemental being, attacking through them but pacifying the caster as they maintain the telepathic bond. Summon Water Beast cough''not ripping off warcraft''cough Summons an ally made of pure water that attacks enemies for some time, attacks are water-elemental and absorbs all water damage, but Turn Undead Attempts to inflict Confuse on all undead foes, success chance rising if the user's level is higher than the target and lowering if their level is lower, may also instantly kill the enemy if the users level is much higher than theirs. Raise Skeleton Raises a skeleton at a target area that cannot be controlled but helps to attack. Terraform Alters the caster's immediate surroundings, changing them to a different zone usable by Terrain. Soul Eater Attempts to draw a target's soul from their body, temporarily making them incredibly susceptible to magical damage. Faith Increases magical damage dealt, stacks with additional use. Cover Covers an ally, taking all damage for them and following them for a short time. Rage Deals highly increased damage with regular attacks for some time but cannot control the actions of the user. Rend Damages an enemy, causing them to bleed over time. Capture/Release Attempts to captures an enemy, allowing the user to Release them later to attack enemies or benefit the party. Subdue Calms an enemy, attempting to reduce their damage output and speed, also renders them more susceptible to Capture. Throw Throws a weapon from inventory at an enemy, dealing much higher damage depending on the stats of the weapon. Illusion Creates either one or a few copies of self, depending on level, that may fool enemies into attacking them. They disappear after any interaction with them and deal no damage, but attack as usual. Entrench Plants self in ground, removes movement but also cannot be moved by enemy spells and deals extra damage with attacks. Steady Aim Delivers a regular attack with 255% accuracy and 50% bonus damage, long execution time. Feast Throw Potion Throws a potion at either an ally or an enemy. Steal Attempts to steal an item from an enemy. Gil Toss Throws gil to deal damage, more gil=more damage. Expel Harm Restores slight HP if target has taken damage recently and reduces their vulnerability to further damage for a short time. Enroot Plants self in front of an ally, all damage while the ally is behind them is redirected to the user and highly reduced in effectiveness. If the ally moves the effect wears off and the user cannot move for a short time.